


Amor Sempiternus

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 4: The Raven King, First Love, Fluff, Gansey is the third wheel, M/M, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan have been dating for a couple of weeks, but what will happen when Ronan reveals his true feelings for his new boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Sempiternus

It was a rare occasion for Gansey to be inside Adam Parrish's small apartment, preferring the open space of Monmouth Manufacturing. Yet here he was, squashed on an old mattress between Adam and Ronan, the springs digging into him uncomfortably as he tried to concentrate on the gangster movie Ronan had insisted they watch. Gansey had lost track of the plot hours ago, and as much as he loved spending time with his two best friends, he knew he needed to sleep soon if he was ever going to wake up in time for his first exam at Aglionby.  
“As much as I love watching shit movies with you two I think i'm going to head back to Monmouth,” Gansey announced. “You coming Lynch?”  
“Fuck no this is the best part,” Ronan replied, his eyes glued to the screen. “I'll just steal Parrish's shitbox on wheels to get back.”  
“No you won't,” Adam interjected, “You'll probably drive it into a wall.”  
“I'd be doing it a favour,” Ronan replied. “Besides, I could just dream you up a better car if I did.”  
“That's not the point,” Adam said irritably. “It may be a shitbox but it's my shitbox.”  
“Fine i'll just sleep here then,” Ronan said casually, his eyes flicking away from the screen to gaze intently at Adam.  
“Fine, whatever,” Adam shrugged, a blush creeping across his cheekbones and betraying his casual demeanour.  
“Ok well- use protection,” Gansey said, scrambling off the mattress and grabbing his car keys.  
“Gansey!” Adam said, his face a brighter shade of red than his coca cola t-shirt.  
“Hey i'm not judging what you guys do with your alone time,” Gansey teased. “Just try to keep it PG 13 around me ok. It's weird enough seeing my two best friends making out with each other.”  
“Well we have to watch you not make out with Blue,” Ronan replied. “It's painful dude.”  
“Oh shut up you know perfectly well why I can't kiss her. Enjoy your movie,” Gansey said, attempting to open the front door without it falling off it's hinges. “Don't stay up too late, Parrish's future depends on these exams even if you're content to spend the rest of your days as a humble farmer.”  
“Nothing wrong with being a farmer,” Ronan mumbled, taking the space Gansey had just vacated to sit closer to his boyfriend. “And stay out of my room.”  
“I already know about your porn collection,” Gansey laughed before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Porn collection? Am I not good enough for you?” Adam teased.  
“I don't have a- why would I have a- he's lying,” Ronan stuttered, his eyes no longer meeting Adam's.  
“I don't care if you have a porn collection,” Adam laughed. “As long as you're not cheating on me.”  
“Asshole,” Ronan smiled, pushing Adam down on the mattress and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. “Gansey's right though, I'm probably not even going to go to my exams, but I'm not going to allow you to get shit grades and not get into college because of me.”  
“I'm not planning on letting you corrupt me Lynch,” Adam smiled, snuggling into Ronan's arms. It had taken him a while to get used to being touched by Ronan, having spent his whole life being physically abused by his father. Even the slightest touch from Ronan had mad him flinch away. Ronan had been extremly patient, and despite constantly getting into fights and looking like someone you wouldn't want to bump into in a dark alleyway, Ronan's kisses were soft, his fingers feather light on Adam's skin. Despite taking weeks to get to this level of intimacy, Adam now longed for the moments he spent in Ronan's embrace. Adam smiled as he felt Ronan's lips brush against his ear, his breath warm as he whispered something Adam couldn't hear.  
“You know I'm deaf in that ear,” Adam said. “What did you say?”  
“I said Adam Parrish eats shit.”  
“Fuck off,” Adam laughed, resting his head against Ronan's chest. “What did you really say?”  
“Wouldn't you like to know,” Ronan teased.  
“Of course, that's why I asked dickhead.”  
“Well too bad,I'm not telling you again.”  
“You already knew I couldn't hear what you were saying,you did it on purpose,” Adam pouted.  
“Well maybe I didn't want you to hear,” Ronan said. “Maybe I want you to suffer.”  
“So you want me to be awake all night wondering what you said to me? You just said you want me to sleep so I don't fail my exams and have to live on a farm with you for the rest of my life.”  
“Actually, when you say it like that it doesn't sound too bad. But I know that's not what you want, so of course I don't want you to fail your exams.”  
“Then tell me what you said or you can sleep on the floor.”  
“Aww you're sharing your shit mattress with me?” Ronan teased. “How sweet.”  
“Not if you don't tell me what you said,” Adam said, attempting to push Ronan off the edge of the mattress.  
“Hey stop ok,” Ronan laughed, clinging to Adam. “I said Adam Parrish eats shit- but that's ok because I love him.”  
“You- you said you love me?” Adam asked, looking at Ronan wide eyed, not quite beliving him. 

For eighteen years no one had ever said these words to Adam Parrish, yet here was this boy, his dreamer, confessing he loved him. Adam never thought he would ever hear anyone say this to him. He couldn't speak, a lump forming in his throat as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He knew he had to say something, to tell Ronan he loved him too and that along with Gansey, he had saved his life, but he said non of this, simply staring at Ronan as if he'd lost the ability to speak.  
“Parrish? Hey- earth to Parrish,” Ronan said, looking at his boyfriend with concern in his eyes. “You ok?”  
“I'm fine I- I'm just overwhelmed and I- I love you too, of course I love you too.”  
Ronan smiled, the worry melting away. “Shit Parrish you scared me- I thought I'd fucked up.”  
“You always fuck up but that doesn't mean I don't love you.”  
“Good because I'm probably going to continue to fuck up for the rest of my life.”  
“I'm fine with that,” Adam smiled, resting his head back on Ronan's chest. “Good night Lynch.”  
“Good night Parrish.”


End file.
